fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning
allows players to receive additional Servants, Craft Essences, Experience Cards, and Status Up Cards. There are currently two ways of summoning: Saint Quartz summoning and Friend Point summoning. Saint Quartz Summoning Saint Quartz summoning is used to summon Servants and Craft Essences of 3-5★ rarity. Quartz summoning requires either 3 Saint Quartz or 1 Summon Ticket per individual summon, or 30 Saint Quartz to summon 10 cards. When performing a 10x summon (a.k.a. 10-roll), you are guaranteed to summon at least one 3-5★ Servant and one 4-5★ Craft Essence (note: this does NOT change the 5★ rate). You cannot perform a 10-roll with 10 Summon Tickets. On server JP, a 10x summon now gives a free extra roll (becoming an 11x summon) while still only costing 30 Saint Quartz, and doing a 1-roll 10 times on one specific summoning pool will also grant an extra roll from the same pool. The Saint Quartz summoning pool that is always available is known as "story summoning." The following Servants will be unlocked after completing main story chapters, but they are primarily available in the story summoning unless they're also added (usually as rate-ups) in other temporary pools. Similarly, there are Craft Essences that only available through summoning in the story summoning pool after completing main story chapters. Arc 1 & 1.5= |-| Arc 2= Limited Summoning Campaigns There may be additional splash pages for Saint Quartz summoning during ongoing events or promotions. For any of these summonings, the Servants and Craft Essences available may be different. To check the list of cards in the current summoning pool, tap the Summon Details (召喚詳細) button in the lower left. This includes Servants that are normally unlocked through the story; limited summoning campaigns may temporarily make them available even if you have not progressed that far yet. Limited summoning campaigns usually offer a "rate up" for a specified number of Servants; this does not change the summoning probabilities in the table above!!! The chance of summoning a 5★ Servant is still 1%, but, if you were to summon a 5★, there is a higher chance it will be a rate-up Servant. The rate-up chances for Servants and Craft Essences varies with the number of Servants and Craft Essences of the same rarity that have their rates increased. With one of each rarity, the rates are as follows: Some Servants can only be summoned during limited summoning campaigns - these Servants are commonly known as "Limited Servants." To date, no plans have been announced to add them to the permanent summoning pool, but they may appear again in limited summoning campaigns in the future. 5★ Servants= |-| 4★ Servants= |-| 3★ Servants= Sometimes Servants are released before their main story location has been released. These Servants are temporarily considered "limited Servants," but will be added to the permanent summoning pool at a later date. * Currently no Servant Some limited summoning campaigns (Example, Guaranteed 5 Summoning) require the use of paid Saint Quartz. When attempting a Saint Quartz summoning, underneath your total number of Saint Quartz, the number listed on the left is your paid Saint Quartz, while the number listed on the right is your free Saint Quartz. Friend Point Summoning Friend Point summoning can summon any non-limited type of card at 3★ or lower rarity. As of 7M Downloads Campaign update, Each player receives 10x free summon per day at 00:00 JST. Subsequent summons require 200 FP each and 2000 FP for each 10x. Friend Points can be commonly obtained from Login Rewards, using other players' Servants as support, and other players using your Servant as support. There's currently no official statement of the probability of the different rarities in friend summoning, but the general pattern is roughly the same as Saint Quartz Summoning, with different placeholders: the probability of 3★card in quartz summon is like 1★card in friend summon, 4★card in quartz is like 2★card in friend, and 5★card in quartz is like 3★card in friend. Starter Summoning During the opening tutorial, there is a forced Saint Quartz summoning where players get their first Servant. As of E Pluribus Unum Chapter Release, the players are guaranteed to get a 4★ Servant (from below table) and a 4★ Craft Essence. Starting with the Start Dash Renewal & Returnee Rewards Campaign in the Japanese server the tutorial summon servant pool has been renewed with more servants making each class have an equal amount. In the english server the old tutorial summon servant pool is still used. ''NOTE: You cannot obtain a 5★ servant from the Tutorial Summoning but it is possible to get 2 or more 4★ servants.'' 2019 Renewal= |-| 2018~ 2015= Trivia * Sometimes when a 4-5★ Servant is summoned, the summoning animation's blue ring will turn gold. ** If the Servant is a 5★ Servant, the ring may occasionally turn rainbow instead. * For Saint Quartz summoning, the chance to summon 3★ Servants and 3★ Craft Essences is now equally 40% with the release of Okeanos. Previously, the chance of summoning 3★ Craft Essences was much higher than that of 3★ Servants. * With the release of E Pluribus Unum, the Tutorial Summoning pool was expanded to include many 4★ Servants. It also introduced the special 10-card summon that guarantees a 4★ Servant and a 4★ Craft Essence. * With the onset Fate/Grand Order's 1st Anniversary, the amount of Saint Quartz used to summon was reduced from 4 to 3. * When there are two lines of light behind the summoning circle, it will always be a Command Code that is summoned, when there are three lines, it will always be a Servant and when there is only one line it will always be a Craft Essence. * In rare instances, a silver servant card will spark and turn gold, and instead of being a rare servant, it becomes a SR or SSR servant instead. The way to indicate this is when the card becomes "double-sided", meaning that the class for the servant can be seen before it's properly shown. Category:Basic Game Info Category:Servants Category:Craft Essences